The present invention generally relates to processes for producing hydrogen and more particularly to producing catalytic and recyclable hydrogen (H2) by oxidizing organic silanes.
Renewable energy sources have been sought for decades to replace fossil fuels. The interest in hydrogen utilization as a fuel has intensified recently because its use in fuel cells produces water and heat as the only byproducts. Currently, the most efficient method for obtaining hydrogen involves the combustion of methane and other hydrocarbons; however, these energy sources are nonrenewable in nature. While finding an inexpensive and renewable source of hydrogen poses a significant scientific challenge, moving toward a hydrogen-based economy requires that the problems associated with hydrogen storage, transport, and delivery be addressed. If hydrogen fuel cells are to become commonplace, it would be desirable to develop a practical process for handling the on-board storage and delivery of hydrogen to fuel cells. None of the currently available hydrogen storage options, viz., liquefied or high-pressure H2 gas, metal hydrides, etc., satisfies criteria of size, cost, kinetics, and safety for use in transportation.